


Giving up isn't an option

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: It seemed like yesterday when Kyungsoo and Sehun exchanged their wedding vows. It was the happiest day for the couple. Their parents and close friends were there to witness the sacred bond. When the minister pronounced them as a newly wedded couple, Kyungsoo knew that he was the luckiest man in the whole universe.





	Giving up isn't an option

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Raddoga who chose #23 from 50 dialogue prompts by chrmdpoet.

It seemed like yesterday when Kyungsoo and Sehun exchanged their wedding vows. It was the happiest day for the couple. Their parents and close friends were there to witness the sacred bond. When the minister pronounced them as a newly wedded couple, Kyungsoo knew that he was the luckiest man in the whole universe.

And he was right. Just a few weeks ago he and Sehun received happy news from the doctor. "Congratulations Mr. Doh, your husband is six weeks pregnant."

Kyungsoo and Sehun looked into each other’s eyes and jovially smiled. After four months of marriage, a baby came into their lives.

Entering the first three months of pregnancy, Sehun had experienced all the pregnancy symptoms. He gained weight, developed cravings, suffered nausea and even tossed and turned at night. During all those periods, Kyungsoo was always there for him. He wouldn't hesitate to go home early to be there for his pregnant husband. He was lucky enough his co-partner, Minseok understood his condition.

This afternoon was one of those days where Kyungsoo had to go home early. He got a call from Sehun. The latter told him he wasn't feeling well, thus, he drove home to fetch his husband and met the doctor. Several tests were conducted and they waited hours later to hear the result.

Kyungsoo held Sehun's hand on his and squeezed it tight, trying to ease the nervousness that was visible on his husband's face. He was also nervous but preferred to shrug the feeling off.

"After some tests on Mr. Oh, it's confirmed that this is a case of ectopic pregnancy. Mr. Oh is having a pregnancy outside the uterine cavity. Lacking uterus is extremely risky to both the parent’s and children's health. The only way to give birth is through c-section. And judging from Mr. Oh's condition, it's dangerous and potentially fatal for him and the baby."

Doctor Kim Junmyeon gave a serious look and continued weakly, "we are sorry but we have come to the conclusion that the wisest decision is to give up the baby. We cannot put both lives at risks."

The room turned into an utter silence for a split second before Sehun's sobbing was floated on air. Kyungsoo quickly pulled his husband into a hug and whispered softly into his ear, "that is okay, my love, that is okay." But that only made Sehun cry harder.

-

It had been a week since they met the doctor but they never actually discussed anything further about the information that was conveyed to them. Kyungsoo knew that Sehun had avoided the topic. He always seemed to have something to do whenever Kyungsoo tried to mention it. On the other hand, Kyungsoo couldn't deny that the news was a big blow for him. It affected him and it affected his quality at work. He lost his focus and Minseok didn't miss this change of behavior.

"I don't know whether I want the baby or not." Kyungsoo told Minseok with a trembling voice.

"We were so happy that we're blessed with a baby but then we got this terrible news." He covered his face with both hands and broke into tears.

Minseok patted Kyungsoo's shoulder, “the two of you should talk. This is a serious matter and delaying things won't do any good."

Kyungsoo completely agreed. He needed to talk to Sehun. He made up his mind that as soon as he reached home, Sehun should hear him out.

"How was your day at work?" Sehun asked his husband. His fingers deftly removed the tie that stuck on his husband's shirt.

Kyungsoo contemplated whether he should initiate the conversation or not. But at the end, he thought it was now or never. "I don't want the baby." There he said it.

He saw Sehun fingers paused before he continued working on the tie with shaky hands. He stopped Sehun and mumbled low, "Sehun ah, we need to talk."

"Kyungsoo, please not now." Sehun cut Kyungsoo quickly.

"Why not?"

"We will talk about it tomorrow, not today."

"Oh please, Sehun. You think I didn't notice how you've been avoiding the topic ever since we got back from the doctor. So, if we're going to have a talk then we’re doing it right now." Kyungsoo said sternly, his voice was louder than usual. It scared Sehun a bit because his husband never used a tone with him. In fact, this was the first time he ever got to see the emotional side of his husband. His eyes were tearing, voluntarily.

Kyungsoo tore his gaze away, not liking the idea of how he made Sehun cry. From under his eyelashes, he saw Sehun crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well, I’m not ready to talk about it yet." Sehun stated stubbornly while wiping the tears that streaming down his cheeks.

"When are you exactly ready for it? Is it until your pregnancy gets bigger and bigger or is it when you're about to give birth? Tell me."

Sehun knew that his husband wouldn't let this pass, so maybe just maybe the only way to stop it was to submit to the confrontation.

"I want to keep this baby." He dared himself to look at his husband in the eyes as he said so.

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief. "You heard what the doctor said, right? Giving birth will only jeopardize yourself and the baby."

"There must be a way—"

"What way? You know you're selfish, Sehun. You really are." Kyungsoo let the tears escape his eyes.

"I'm selfish? Then how about you, Soo? You asked me to sacrifice our baby. I'm carrying our baby for god's sake, how can you ask me to give up our baby? Don't you just love our baby?" Sehun screamed his heart out.

"Do you think I could love a child that kills you?"

Enraged by what his husband had said, Sehun slapped him hard in the face. Kyungsoo felt his cheek stinging with pain.

"Soo, I'm.. I'm so sorry." Sehun reached out to touch his husband's face but the latter pushed his hand away harshly and left their room.

Sehun waited for Kyungsoo to return to their room to talk to him again. But Kyungsoo never did, he found his husband sleeping in the guest room instead.

He carefully climbed the bed and positioned himself close to his husband. He wrapped his arm on Kyungsoo's waist and rested his forehead on Kyungsoo's back. He tightened his embrace as he cried harder against his husband.

Kyungsoo bit his lips, not being able to sleep, he was aware when Sehun opened the door and climbed into the bed. But he was tired, really really tired to do anything. Nevertheless, as soon as he knew Sehun was crying, he let his own tears flood his face.

-

Kyungsoo woke up to an empty bed. He massaged his temples, feeling dizzy head that was most probably caused by a lack of sleep. He stepped outside to find his husband was making breakfast for them. The latter seemed clueless about his presence, thus, he took his time and watched his husband. He saw Sehun accidentally dropped a spoon and had a difficult time taking the fallen item back.

Sehun took a deep breath and touched his tummy, "make it hard for daddy, huh?" He smiled and caressed his tummy lovingly, "come on, help daddy here." He was still struggling to grab the spoon when he saw his husband bowing down and took the spoon for him.

Kyungsoo saw Sehun's swollen feet and his heart sank.

"You should put ointment or something for your feet." He muttered meekly while massaging his husband's feet gently.

Sehun was about to reply and said it was okay when droplets of water wetting his feet. His husband was crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." Sehun lifted his husband's chin to face him. "It's only a mild swelling and it's normal during pregnancy." He explained in hopes to cease all the worries his husband had.

“Sehun ah, I’m scared. I'm—" Kyungsoo stopped mid-sentence and had his eyes locked onto Sehun's tummy. Instinctively placing his hand on Sehun's tummy as the baby started moving distinctively.

Sehun smiled and held Kyungsoo's hand to feel their baby kicking in his tummy. "So, tell me how can I give up our little girl?" Sehun's eyes watered and miserable failed to hold back his tears.

That morning was filled with lots of tears and mixed emotions. Doubts, fears and happiness molded into one. Sehun and Kyungsoo had no idea what would happen in the next few months but they knew that they would be there to love and support each other.

-

Kyungsoo watched his baby girl stirred in her sleep. He couldn't help but touch her soft cheek and planted small kisses all over her face.

It still lingered in his memory how Sehun made him promise to keep the baby at all costs, telling him his wish while gasping for air. His face reddened and cold sweat was covering his body. Despite trying to remain calm, he burst into tears as he saw the man he loved fighting with a life and death situation.

"You'll wake her up if you keep kissing her like that." Came a voice of his beloved husband, followed by an embrace around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo turned around to see the man that he loved the most. He pulled Sehun into his arms, leaned up and kissed the latter on his forehead. Sehun closed his eyes, feeling his husband's lips moved and captured his lips softly.

"I'm so glad we made it. I don't know what will happen to me if I lose both—"

Sehun put his index finger on Kyungsoo's thick lips and shushed him, "it's over. I'm here. We're here."

Sehun peered at their little girl and she stirred again, this time a tiny whimper escaped her little mouth as if telling their daddies that they had disturbed her from her slumber.

Sehun chuckled at their daughter, "we have to be quiet or else we will really wake her up."

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

They watched their daughter in her sleep for another minute before saying goodnight to her with a kiss. Kyungsoo kissed her right cheek and Sehun kissed her left cheek.

That night was filled with abundant happiness for both of them, especially Kyungsoo as he had his husband and daughter in his life, a beautiful life.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
